


Books and New Love

by amiinterrupting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bookstores, F/F, Flirting, Humor, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiinterrupting/pseuds/amiinterrupting
Summary: Eve Baxter owns a small bookstore. Nora doesn't know much about books but really needs a job.





	Books and New Love

**Author's Note:**

> Nora uses the fake last name Bender in this because Damien used that as well.

“So, you’re interested in selling books, miss Bender?” Eve asked, giving a dubious look at the woman sitting opposite to her. Dressed in a black leather jacket, equally black leather boots and a flannel shirt, she didn’t exactly look like the nerdy book type.

Thought, she had to admit that the leather jacket looked great on her.

“Yes, I’m just enthusiastic about books,” she said, sounding completely unenthusiastic. “Reading them and selling them and, well, there are just so many great things one can do with books.”

Eve really didn’t like the tone she was taking with her, but she really needed someone to help around in her bookstore and Nora Bender was so far the only applicant.

“Right. And how much experience do you have in this career?” She asked, pretending to be interested and writing down things despite the fact that she honestly couldn’t care.

“Absolutely none.” 

Well. Looks like Eve wasn’t the only one uninterested in this conversation. That was good, because she had no idea what other questions one was supposed to ask in a job interview. The time masters didn’t exactly recruit in a conventional way.

She sighed. “Okay, clearly neither of us wants to be here, so how ‘bout you just give me your number and I’ll call you back if I decide to hire you,” she suggested.

'That’s the only girls number you’ve gotten in like, a year,’ a helpful voice in her head commented.

“Fine,” Nora agreed. She scribbled her number neatly to a piece of paper and was immediately out the door. 

 

Eve laid on her bed. It was already dark outside and her cat (whose name was Cat) was curled on her chest. God, she really needed to hire someone to help her out. She was tired and her back ached. But unfortunately the only applicant was the slightly annoying, very cute Nora Bender.

She dialled Nora’s number to her phone while stroking Cat. She bit her lip. Should she call? Should she not? Why the hell was she so nervous? Then again, talking to pretty girls usually made her a little anxious.

Finally Eve decided to suck it up and hit the call button. After a few rings she got an answer.

“Hello, this is Nora Da- Bender. Nora Bender. Who the hell is this?” 

Well, she seemed grumpy.

“I'm Eve Baxter. You came to a job interview for a job in my bookstore a few days ago.”

There was a beat of silence. “Right. Hi. So are you giving me the job?”

Confidence. That was nice. 

“Yes. Work starts tomorrow at 7 am sharp. Goodbye,” she said and ended the call without waiting for a reply.

 

The next morning was chilly. Eve was walking towards her shop with a cup of very strong coffee. Cat had terrorized her this morning by waking her up at five and she couldn’t catch sleep again afterwards.

Street away from her shop she noticed the woman in a leather jacket standing outside it, facing away from Eve. Her hands were wrapped around herself and she was shivering.

“Good morning miss Bender. A leather jacket might not be the best idea in this weather.”

Nora turned around. “Maybe not, but I look damn good in it.”

That was definitely true. Eve decided to not mention that and instead pulled out the keys and opened the door. A wave of warm air hit her and she thanked god she’d left the heat on for the night. 

“I hope you like stacking books. I got two big boxes of them for five bucks and they need to be looked over and shelled,” Eve explained. She downed the rest of her coffee and they set to work.

 

The rest of the day went calmly. Nora and Eve worked quietly, only exchanging few words every now and then. This was what Eve loved about her new life. It was slow and calm, so unlike her job as a time master. Few years ago Rip Hunter had showed up at her doorstep with a terrible new hair cut and offer her a job at the time bureau. She’d declined. She really was done with that part of her life.

During the morning Eve stole a few glances to Nora. She looked quite irritated, but nice. She was again wearing a flannel shirt and her dark brown hair fell on her shoulders. Her green eyes moved side to side when she looked over the pages. A few times Nora caught her staring and Eve mentally kicked herself mentally.

They’d been working in a comfortable silence for about four hours when Nora spoke up. 

“Can I go get lunch? Or can we go together? I moved here only couple weeks ago, and I don’t know what’s good.” Eve found herself agreeing before she even realized it. 

They walked together to a nearby cafe Eve usually went to eat lunch. It was a small place, a little too hipster like to her taste, with old armchairs and cheap paintings, but their sandwiches were good and prices low.

 

“So..how’s your first day working in a bookstore been like?” Eve asked in a lame attempt at small talk.

“Exactly as boring as I expected. But, it is kind of a welcome change. My life used to be very hectic,” Nora explained, taking a bite of her sandwich. “ But I’m not entirely sure I can spend all my days squirreled away, surrounded by books. How do you do it? The shifts are pretty long, I can’t imagine you having much time for a social life.”

Eve considered this a moment. “I honestly don't. I do have my cat, Cat. She’s pretty cute.”

“Oh, I have a cat too. His name is Kenneth. He likes to scratch my furniture and legs. Seriously, you should see my calves. They're full of scratch marks.” Eve chuckled at that. She knew the feeling all too well.

They spent half an hour chatting about cats and other things. Nora was very clever and sarcastic, and Eve learned that she liked hot chocolate and board games. She also noticed that Nora had a very beautiful smile.

 

It was only late that night when she was eating dinner (alone, as always) it hit her what had happened. She’d spent half a hour having coffee and talking with a cute girl. Eve knew it wasn’t a date, but it was the closest thing she’d had in a while, since she’d broke up with Ava.

Her dating life was complicated. It was still hard to admit even to herself that she felt attraction to anyone. The time masters taught her it was wrong to care for anyone. Eve now understood that they were wrong, but years of conditioning was not easy to leave behind.

She decided try not to think about it more. Nora probably wouldn’t stay in the job for too long, considering she’d said she couldn’t spend all her days in the midst of books. Besides, Eve couldn’t possibly get a crush on a woman after only knowing her a few days, could she?

 

The next few weeks were quite uneventful. Eve and Nora got to know each other better. Eve got awfully fond of her new friend. Her sarcastic remarks, her smile, her flannel shirts, it all became a part of her everyday life.

So did the looks Eve sent her way when Nora wasn’t looking. Sometimes she swore she could feel Nora’s eyes on her back when she stocked the shelves. Sometimes she was sure she was just imagining it.

Eve tried dropping subtle (or not so subtle) hints about her sexuality. She talked about girls being cute and having crushes on them. She even joked about it sometimes. But it seemed that either Nora wasn’t interested or wasn’t getting what the flirty looks Eve gave her meant.

It was fine. It was good. Even if this never moved past being friends, she at least got to spend her days with Nora. They had lunch together everyday and had really became pretty close. But a girl could always dream about her unattainable crush.

 

“So you're- you're gay right?” Nora asked when they were sorting trough a bunch of books.

It took a moment for Eve to get any words out. “Not a common conversation starter, but yes. I’m a lesbian.” She glanced up at the other woman who seemed nervous, which was uncommon for her.

“Okay, this is gonna sound forward, but I've never done this before so I’m nervous, so – do you want to go on a date with me?” 

“A date? Like a gay date?” She asked. This- this was too good to be true.

“Yeah, a gay date. We could go for a coffee, or for a drink, or whatever. So, what do you say?” 

“Yes, I'd- I'd like that. A lot.”

Nora gave her the brightest smile before going back to the books.

 

Maybe this could turn into something more after all.


End file.
